Harry Potter World
by sillybones
Summary: This is just a little story I wrote. Please R&R.


Characters  
Dreamer- Abeline  
Shadow- Tracey  
Vyxsin- Skyla  
Red Angel- Elizabeth  
Rae- Harlie  
( )- Action and/ or setting  
*- thinking  
(Dreamer, Shadow, Vyxsin, and Red Angel are all cramped into a big closet size drier on their way to Harry Potter world. )  
Vyxsin- I'm hungry!  
Shadow – Dreamer! Now look what you did! Its night time and we are all hungry! (fed up) You are such an idiot!  
Red Angel- Well, we should just get out and see what is happening.  
(They all get out. They see that the Hogwarts express has arrived and all the first year are going into Hogwarts)  
Dreamer- OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!  
(Runs away into the crowd of first years to join them)  
Red Angel- Get back here now!  
Vyxsin – We might as well follow the first years in. We will find Dreamer with them and there is probably FOOD!  
Shadow- For once I actually agree with her. *kill me right now*  
(Meanwhile Dreamer is going crazy in Hogwarts. She also just realized that their clothes had changed to Hogwarts' uniforms.)  
Dreamer - *OMG! I must be dreaming this is amazing!*  
Some first year- I have never seen you around. What house do you want to be in? I want to be in Gryffindor like the rest of the Weasleys. My name is Ginny. What is your name?  
Dreamer - *OMG! I can't believe it is Ginny Weasley.* Mine name is Dreamer and I hope to be in Gryffindor too.  
Ginny- That is so cool. Maybe we can be good friends. Come on! The line is moving.  
(Grabs Dreamer's hand and pulls her after her.)  
(The great hall was bigger than she had expected and Dreamer had to hold her breath because she thought she was dreaming.)  
Vyxsin- We found you!  
Dreamer – What do you mean? I wasn't lost.  
Shadow- That is what you think.  
Red Angel- Well, we should go.  
Dreamer- Why? We just got here. A little longer. OMG! I almost forgot. This is my new friend Ginny Weasley.  
Shadow- *wow, She is good.*  
Ginny- Hello! You guys must be friends of Dreamer. At least she is not a loner.  
(Just then McGonagall comes out with the sorting hat.)  
Professor McGonagall – All right everybody come down! Welcome first years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will start to sort you into houses now. Ginny Weasley.  
Sorting hat- GRYFFINDOR!  
McGonagall- Elizabeth Dullemond!  
Red Angel- *OMG! She knows my real name and I can get sorted*  
Dreamer- *Wow! That is so wierd.*  
Shadow- *you got to be joking me. Wait! Crap! That means I am next.*  
Vyxsin - *Where is all the food?*  
Sorting hat- RAVENCLAW!  
McGonagall –Tracey Dullemond!  
Red Angel- *Slytherin*  
Sorting hat – SLYTHERIN!  
McGonagall- Abeline Lecompte!  
Dreamer- *wow! She knows my name! This is so cool! I can't believe I am going into a house! Me dreamer! Wow! This is so . . .*  
Sorting hat- Dear god. This head is so confusing. How I am going to sort her when I can't see past all her thought. Stop thinking stupid girl. Let me think. Well, this makes my job easy she wants to be in GRYFFINDOR! Thank god that is over.  
McGonagall- Skyla Morrison-Moltin  
Vyxsin- *Here I come Slytherin. Here I come food.*  
Sorting hat- HUFFLEPUFF!  
Vyxsin- WTF! What? I am so not a Hufflepuff. I am not going there.  
McGonagall- If you do not go and join the house you have been placed in you will be kicked out of Hogwarts.  
Vyxsin- Fine! I don't want to be in your stupid smazzy school. I am going home.  
(Before any of her friends could say anything Vyxsin had stormed out and went to the dryer and got in and went home without them)  
Red Angel, Dreamer, and Shadow- *How do we get home now?*  
Some girl- Hey! My name is Rae! *why don't all these people drop dead? Maybe the poison isn't working. Damn them all* What are you doing still alive? I mean what is your names?  
Dreamer- My name is Dreamer, I am in Gryffindor; This is Red Angel, she is in Ravenclaw and that is Shadow, she is in Slytherin. What house are you in?  
Rae- *OMG! She is so fucken perky. She will be the first one to die* I am in Slytherin but I am too good for all the house.  
Dreamer- (Cry) OHHHH! I thought we were in the same house and we could share a room. (Cry) (Smile) Oh well! You can still be my bff! We can do everything together. (Smile)  
Rae- (Jaw drops) WTF! BFF! Nobody becomes even friends with me let alone BFF. Are you insane?  
Dreamer- Yes! Insane with being with my bff. Let's go to Hagrid's hut.  
(Grabs Rae and drags her along by the around.)  
Dreamer- Come on! Hurry up! You are too slow!  
(Red Angel, Shadow and Ginny are still standing there)  
Red Angel- Well that was fun. I should go lay down. We have a big day tomorrow, since we are stuck here.  
Ginny- That is so weird. My brother's told me that nobody in the school likes Rae. She is too weird to be liked. Plus she is really mean.  
Shadow- Well I guess she found a friend. Dreamer is nice that way.  
(At that moment Vyxsin runs in. Out of breath.)  
Shadow- Wow! You are back. Now we can go home.  
Vyxsin- Ya! About that. (worried look on face) I kind of crashed the world machine into the weeping willow.  
Shadow- SO YOU ARE TELLING ME WE ARE STUCK HERE FOR SURE! HOW COULD YOU? YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!  
Ginny- Now, don't kill your friend. She probably didn't mean to.  
(Ginny tries to hold Shadow back.)  
Shadow- She is not my friend. She is Dreamers. I just have to put up with her. (Storms off)  
Ginny- Since you are back Vyxsin. You should go to Dumbledors office and tell him you will go into Hufflepuff. You still get to learn magic no matter what house you are in.  
Vyxsin- (Grumblings) I guess so. (Walks away) *It is ok tummy. Food will come soon.*  
(As Vyxsin is walking away she walks into someone by accident. She looks up to see who it is. Dreamer and Rae have returned from Hagrid's because he is not there.)  
Vyxsin- (Still looking at the ground) Sorry. I didn't see.  
Rae- So it appears freak. GOD! Watch where you are going, fatso.  
(Vyxsin looks up because she recognizes the voice.)  
Vyxsin- (Back up) OMG! It is you. I did not go out with that guy you like Rae.  
Dreamer- WOW! You guys already know each other and are friends. This is so good. Now we are all going to be BFFS. We can do everything together. We can go . . .  
Vyxsin- Dreamer, you can't be friends with her. She is really mean. (Speaks to hear as if she is talking to a child.)  
Dreamer- (looks at her with with tears in her eyes.) Why not? She is my new friend. (Starts to cry.)  
Rae- Now, look what you did.  
Vyxsin- I didn't mean to. I was just tell her the truth. I wasn't one that wanted to kill her friend.  
Dreamer- (sad) I am going to bed. (Walks away slowly) (Mumbles to them) Good night. Sleep tight.  
(As she is climbing the stairs she sees Ginny. Ginny notices she is sad.)  
Ginny- Are you ok Daydreamer? Don't cry whatever it is probably can be solve. Guess what? You are in the same house as Harry Potter. Isn't that the coolest? Maybe we will see him in the common room.  
Dreamer- That would be so cool. (Smiling) We have to hurry up! Or he will leave to go to bed.  
(Meanwhile back with Rae and Vyxsin.)  
Vyxsin- I should go I have to go see Dumbledor before I can eat and go to bed. (Runs off really fast)  
Rae- (Mumbles) What an idiot. (starts to walk away.) *I wonder what Daydreamer is doing? What am I thinking about I never think about anybody and who would want to think about that perky freak. I can't believe she called me her friend.* (Smiles to self) *No don't think about that. Think about how you are going to take over the school.*  
(Meanwhile down in the Slytherin common room. Shadow ran into a short rude blond hair boy.)  
Blond boy- Watch where you are going freak!  
Shadow- Whatever lover boy!  
Blond boy – Wow! You dare call me names. You will pay.  
Shadow- Whate- Hey I know who you are. You are Draco Malfoy. Cool. This school sucks. Don't you agree?  
Malfoy- Ya, this school sucks. I hate it. How did you know my name?  
Shadow- Well, I heard about you around the school. I heard you also hate Harry Potter. I hate him too.  
Malfoy- Well, let's come up with a plan to take him down that kid is a pest.  
Shadow-(Evil smile) I totally agree with you.  
(Shadow and Malfoy then go and hide in the corner. They go and make their plans against Harry. Meanwhile Red Angel is on her way to house and she bumps into someone.)  
The girl- Why hello. My name is Luna Lovegood. You must be new here too. What is your name?  
Red Angel- (gasps) My name is Red Angel. It is nice to meet you.  
Luna- What house are you in? I might be able to help you get to your room.  
Red Angel- Well, I am in Ravenclaw.  
Luna- So, am I. That is good. I was just going there. We can go there together and then get our beds together. You can be my new friend.


End file.
